


Dazed And Confused

by citys127



Series: dojae porn ♡ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citys127/pseuds/citys127
Summary: Jaehyun is a rich, young and powerful CEO and Doyoung relishes in the fact that the same man is now writhing underneath him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: dojae porn ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Dazed And Confused

**Author's Note:**

> henlo :D im back again with another plotless smut fic bc i jus never ran out of prompts for dojae porn lmao this was kinda based off jh's  
> photoshoot from w korea 
> 
> [the photoshoot](https://twitter.com/nariday214/status/1252233106649518081?s=19)  
> the title is from ruel's song dazed & confused nd once again this is unbeta-ed bc i wrote it on a whim lol also this fic is not as kinky as the summary implies bc idk how to write that stuff <\3 
> 
> anyway enjoy ♡

Neo Zone is one of the most famous fashion brands in Korea. Of course the man behind all the success is none other than the heir and CEO of the company, Jeong Jaehyun. People call him a prodigy for being able to reach a seat with that much power at such a young age. He wasn't just a pretty face after all. He knew exactly what he was doing which explains why he's so precise with what he wants and with the decisions he makes because it can really cost everything that he has worked for. 

Jaehyun was known for his cold demeanor and piercing glares that can make you regret even just breathing in the same vicinity as him. He was strict, a perfectionist. He likes to establish power, a clear difference that he was superior while everyone else remained under him. Which is why Doyoung, Jaehyun's secretary, relishes in the fact that the same man is now whimpering in front him, rid of his clothes and on his knees _begging_ for his release with a vibrator up his ass on max. 

"D-Doyoung... please." Jaehyun whimpered. Doyoung merely hummed in response, not even sparing the other a glace and purposefully taking his time in finishing the rest of his paperwork. He was Jaehyun's secretary after all except Doyoung could do whatever the fuck he wants now without getting reprimanded. 

It was well past office hours already when Jaehyun decided to barge into his office, craving for Doyoung's touch after a long day of being in a stuffy suit and sugar coating his words in front of boards of directors just to score a good investment. Doyoung relented with the condition of making him wait mostly just to rile him up. He already knew the kind of scenario Jaehyun was picturing in his head and he made sure he was going to get that long-awaited reward. 

Jaehyun had hired Doyoung a little bit over a year ago. Doyoung knew about Jaehyun's track record of secretaries that come and go. He either fires them or they resign on their own because they were simply unable to meet Jaehyun's demands. Regardless of that, Doyoung stood his ground and persevered making him Jaehyun's only secretary to have ever last this long. He was the only person that managed to break through Jaehyun's walls and treat him not only as a boss but as a friend and maybe more. He discovered that Jaehyun wasn't really that intimidating nor ice cold as people made him out to be. At the end of the day, he wants to be pampered and taken care of too, to let someone else be in-charge for once and let all his stress seep away. Which is why Doyoung was there, to make him feel good and fuck him senseless, to put his stress-filled mind at ease. Of course, this was something that they had discussed before and agreed to on mutual trust. Jaehyun knows that Doyoung _won't_ break that trust. 

Doyoung could tell that Jaehyun was getting close with the way he was heavily panting, his eyes closed in bliss and his thighs shaking. He can see Jaehyun's hands straining, clenching to a fist beside him, aching to relief himself even by just a little but resisting in fear of disobeying Doyoung. He eventually came with a loud moan all over the marbled floor that he had handpicked himself. He always loved spoiling Doyoung from designer clothes to branded furniture but Doyoung was never really the materialistic type. For him, Jaehyun was his most prized possession whom he values the most. 

"Hyung, t-turn it off." Jaehyun said shakily, having just come down from his high. He can feel his limp cock going rock solid again with every buzz of the vibrator in his sensitive walls. Doyoung paid him no mind but finally stood up from his chair, clearing his desk out in the process. He locked the door, not that there would be any employee at this hour anyway and walked to where Jaehyun was kneeling to stand in front of him. "Good boy." Doyoung patted him on the head making Jaehyun keen at the praise. Doyoung wasted no more time and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his work slacks and underwear to let his half-hard cock spring free. Jaehyun looked at him expectantly with his big doe eyes and his mouth slightly ajar, already salivating just by looking at Doyoung's dick. Doyoung caressed him gently on the cheek and brushed some of the hair from his eyes.

"Show me what else your mouth is good for, baby." Jaehyun started with a few kitten licks on the underside of Doyoung's cock, inhaling his musky scent before eagerly sucking on the head. Doyoung moaned shamelessly as the warmth of Jaehyun's mouth engulfed his dick, threading his hands through Jaehyuns black locks. Jaehyun took more of Doyoung's cock into his mouth, swallowing the bitter precum leaking from it. Doyoung's loud moans encouraged Jaehyun to go faster, bobbing his head up and down while fondling his balls making Doyoung tug his hair backwards. Jaehyun pulled off with a pop, his lips swollen and his hair disheveled. Jaehyun whined, still feeling the vibrator pulse inside him as Doyoung hoisted him up, his legs slightly wobbly. Doyoung wrapped a secure arm around Jaehyun's waist to keep him steady and kissed him square on the lips, pulling the vibrator out of his ass and throwing it somewhere in the room making Jaehyun groan in relief. Jaehyun let Doyoung explore his mouth, drowning in the taste of Doyoung's lips on his. Jaehyun loosely circled his arms on Doyoung's neck and wrapped his right leg around his waist to pull the other impossibly closer. He grinded on Doyoung's crotch eliciting a wanton moan from the both of them. 

"My God, Jaehyun. You're gonna be the death of me." Doyoung murmured against Jaehyun's lips with a light giggle. Doyoung pecked him on the lips once more before diving on his neck. Jaehyun threw his head back, letting Doyoung trail feather-like kisses from his throat to his collarbone, sucking and biting on a certain spot till it left a hickey. 

"Let me carry you. I want to fuck you on the desk." Jaehyun complied wordlessly and wrapped both of his legs around Doyoung, kissing and licking around his jaw as Doyoung carried him all the way to his desk. As soon as Doyoung placed him on top of the desk, Jaehyun tugged him by his tie to kiss him again, never seeming to get enough of him. Doyoung laid Jaehyun down, situating himself in the middle of Jaehyun's legs and letting his hands map the slopes and curves of Jaehyun's body, muttering a soft 'pretty' under his breath. Jaehyun suddenly grasped on his suit, forcing it off of him. 

"Too many clothes. I want to feel you." 

Doyoung immediately shed every article of clothing he was still wearing and quickly attended to Jaehyun who responded by sprawling his legs impossibly wider, showing his gaping hole just for Doyoung to see. Doyoung kissed the inside of both Jaehyun's thighs, nipping on the flesh making Jaehyun grunt, already feeling impatient. Doyoung gripped on Jaehyun's hips, watching his expression morph from slightly pained to pleased as the tip of his cock entered Jaehyun's hole, his eyes flying wide open. It was no secret that Doyoung was _big._ No matter how many times Doyoung fucked him, Jaehyun could never get used to the width of his cock, stretching him out till Jaehyun goes mad, his mind in a frenzy with only the thoughts of D _oyoung cock Doyoung cock Doyoung cock._ Jaehyun whined when Doyoung fell completely still, balls flushed against his ass. He locked his ankles around Doyoung and bucked his hips, urging for him to go on with a huff. "Fuck me harder." Jaehyun spoke in between moans. Doyoung rolled his hips experimentally, angling his thrusts to hit accurately on Jaehyun's prostate making him see stars. Their lips once again molded together as their rhythm started getting sloppier. Jaehyun could feel a bruise forming on hips with Doyoung's iron-like grip on him as they both chased their release. Jaehyun clenched on Doyoung's cock as the other thrusted again, slamming dead-set onto his prostate making Jaehyun gasp. Doyoung swallowed every noise that came out of Jaehyun's mouth as he felt the familiar warmth pool on his stomach. 

"I'm close." Doyoung muttered in between labored breaths as he started to tongue and nip on Jaehyun's nipple making him literally yell in pleasure. 

"Come inside me." Jaehyun managed to say, his brain going slightly fuzzy with how insanely good Doyoung's cock was filling him up. Jaehyun chanted Doyoung's name like a mantra, a high-pitched moan escaping his lips every time Doyoung pushes inside him. He can feel the desk slightly move backward and heard the clang of Doyoung's pencil holder fall but they could care less. 

Jaehyun reconnected their lips for another chaste kiss as they both eventually came, Jaehyun spurting white ribbons all over his stomach and Doyoung spilling inside of him. They slowly come down from their high as Doyoung shallowly thrusts inside of him before pulling out eliciting a moan from the both of them. Jaehyun felt Doyoung's cum ooze out of his ass once he was fully out. It was gross and messy but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Jaehyun felt utterly breathless just by looking at Doyoung post-sex with his hair sweaty and plastered on his forehead and his plush lips. He looks charming, Jaehyun thought.

Looks like he was going to have to get Doyoung another work desk, Jaehyun sighed internally. The shop owner is definitely going to be suspicious seeing that they've been replacing their desks far too often with the same excuse. Doyoung plopped on top of him with an 'oof', making their bodily fluids mix together. 

"Hyung, can't breathe." Jaehyun faked a wheezing sound making Doyoung laugh. 

"We are disgusting." Doyoung said jokingly, scrunching his nose. Jaehyun paid what Doyoung said no mind and planted a soft kiss on his nose before hugging him like a koala, not caring about the fact that they're still in Doyoung's office. 

"Love you." Jaehyun answered instead, nuzzling on Doyoung's shoulder. 

"Love you more." Doyoung said with butterflies swarming in his stomach and a grin gracing his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yunocock?s=09)   
>  [au acc](https://twitter.com/eboymrk?s=09)


End file.
